Aim For My Heart
by Shimmeh
Summary: Kurt is left dazed when none other than Noah Puckerman sings a song for him.


**Author's Note: Puckurt! Where did this come from? Certainly not from my super-Klaine brain! Honestly, I have no idea...**

**Anyway, the song in this chapter is a mash-up my brother and I mashed up. It's Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 and Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO. I don't own either song. Nor do I own Glee. Though it'd be a nice birthday present...**

Kurt Hummel was getting annoyed.

He sat in third period French with his partner, who happened to be none other than Noah Puckerman. Apparently the teacher was trying to torture him, because Puck had been annoying him all day already, and he was sick of it.

"Vous avez l'air si beau. Je veux juste vous embrasser en ce moment." Puck was apparently trying to flirt with Kurt in French. The brown haired boy raised a manicured eyebrow at his partner.

Puck was wearing a plaid button-down T-shirt, something like what Finn would wear. The top two buttons were unbuttoned casually, and the collar was obviously wrinkled. Puck was also wearing baggy jeans and sneakers. On most people, this sort of attire would look plain sloppy. However, on Puck, it looked- dare he think it?- kind of... _hot_.

"Vraiment, Noah? Arrêtez, vous êtes juste être ennuyeux," Kurt responded, not looking at Puck as he said it. He was positive that this "flirting" was just a new form of torture for him. At least it couldn't give him bruises. Kurt's side was _still _sore from being pushed into the lockers two days ago.

Sneaking a glance up at Puck, Kurt saw that he looked kind of upset. But Kurt shrugged it off as the bell rang, getting up and walking out the door without another glance at the Mohawked boy.

Kurt didn't see Puck again until Glee club that afternoon. He strolled into the choir room and took his usual seat beside Mercedes. He placed his designer bag carefully on the floor next to his chair and turned to talk to his best friend.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Puck walk into the choir room. The boy sat down in the front row of seats, right next to Artie. Right before he sat down, he threw Kurt a sly wink. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Mr. Schuester walked in, and all conversation stopped as he began to talk. "Alright guys, today we are going to talk about anthems. However, I believe someone wanted to sing something. Puck?" he finished, motioning towards the Mohawked boy. Puck stood up and walked to the center of the room, while Mr. Schue took a seat with the rest of the Glee club.

"Alright, so I'm gonna sing a song for someone. I'm not usually good at talking, so I hope this song can do the talking for me," Puck began, looking somewhat nervous. Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at Mercedes, who shook her head, baffled as well.

"Oh, and Rachel helped me write this mash up, seeing as I'm not so good at writing them," Puck added. He then turned to the band, signaling them to begin.

A familiar guitar line began to play, and Puck began to tap his right foot and move his body to the beat when the drums came in.

_'What can you mash "Moves Like Jagger" with?'_ thought Kurt. He watched as Puck began to sing.

_"Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart,_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away,_

_And make it okay,_

_I swear I'll behave,"_

Puck began to walk back and forth and make hand gestures while he sang. When he sang "if you feel like", he pointed out at the Glee kids. Kurt could've sworn he was pointing in his direction, but that was ridiculous.

_"You wanted control,"_

Puck sang that line, and as soon as the some of the Glee boys sang the next line, Kurt knew what song it was mashed with. He really hoped he was wrong when he thought he had seen Puck point at him.

_"Girl, look at that body,"_

Sexy and I Know It. Seriously?

_"I put on a show,"_

Puck lifted his hands in a 'who cares?'-type gesture.

_"Girl, look at that body,"_

Kurt stared when Puck did a body roll. _'This is the kid that used to throw you in dumpsters,'_ Kurt reminded himself. He closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, but Puck was still there, singing.

_"You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit._

_I work out."_

Puck slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walked across the room slowly, slouching down and looking like a gangster.

_"When I walk in the spot,_

_This is what I see._

_Everybody stops and they_

_Staring at me."_

Puck used both hands to point to various members of the Glee club, then gestured at his body. Kurt snorted, thinking Puck was very full of himself, but he couldn't help but bite his lip to control his teenage hormones.

_"I got passion in my pants_

_And I ain't afraid to show it_

_Show it, show it,"_

Kurt almost choked because _Puck was putting his hands over his crotch and moving his hips in a circle._ Kurt was disturbed to find that Puck was turning him on. Wait, was Puck even gay?

_"And it goes like this._

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you._

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves_

_I'm sexy and I know it."_

Puck was weaving between the chairs and the people in the Glee club, and the kids were all smiling and moving to the beat. Puck was hovering over Kurt as he sang part of the chorus, saying the line from Sexy and I Know It with his mouth near Kurt's ear.

_"I don't need to try and control you,_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you,"_

Dark brown eyes met glasz ones and Kurt quickly looked away. The countertenor stared at the tiled floor, trying to keep his eyes off of Puck.

_"With them moves like Jagger,_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves_

_I'm sexy and I know it."_

Puck jumped back down to stand in the center of the room again. After a few seconds, he took a running jump and ended up on top of the piano while he sang/rapped the next verse, which was definitely from Sexy and I Know It.

_"When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off._

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo tryin' to tan my cheeks._

_This is how I roll, come on ladies, it's time to go._

_We head to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service._

_And it goes like this."_

Puck winked at Kurt, who had just looked up from the floor. Kurt knew without a doubt then that this song was for him. Did that make Puck gay? Bi? Or was he just mindlessly flirting?

_"Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you._

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves_

_I'm sexy and I know it._

_I don't need to try and control you,_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves_

_Like Jagger."_

Puck had been up and bouncing around the room, doing various moves that made Kurt's stomach spin in circles, but now he sat down in a chair between Quinn and Rachel and sang happily with them.

_"You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this."_

Kurt loved to see that smile on Puck's face. That smile that meant that the usually tough boy was letting go and having fun. Looking around, Kurt saw that everyone in Glee was smiling- except for Mr. Schuester, who looked a bit uncomfortable. That was enough to make Kurt smile, too.

_"When I walk in the spot_

_This is what I see._

_Everybody stops and they_

_Staring at me."_

The Mohawked boy stood up and walked up the steps between the chairs until he was standing near Kurt's chair. Slowly, he moved so that he was standing in front of the glasz-eyed boy.

_"I got passion in my pants_

_And I ain't afraid to show it,_

_Show it, show it."_

Puck crouched down and put his hands gently on Kurt's thighs. Kurt could feel the heat radiating from Puck's hands through his skintight jeans. The muscular boy gazed into Kurt's eyes and sang the last line.

_"I'm sexy and I know it."_

Everyone would have cheered, but they were silent, seeing the two boys stare at each other. Puck swallowed, and Kurt could see he was nervous. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kurt leant in and touched his lips to Puck's.

That triggered a response from Puck. The crouching boy slid his arms around Kurt's waist almost instantly. The countertenor was instinctively reaching out and wrapping his arms around Puck's neck, grabbing at the part of his Mohawk at the base of his neck.

The kiss deepened quickly, and Puck used his grip on Kurt's waist to pull himself closer to the smaller boy. Kurt moved his legs apart and let Puck slide in between them, still crouching on the tile floor. Kurt could feel strong hands reach under his shirt and touch his pale back. It felt so good that Kurt almost moaned, but he realized he had no air to do so.

Kurt pulled back, gasping for air. Puck went to pull his hands back, but Kurt took a hand and rested it on a muscular arm. "No," he breathed into Puck's lips. "I liked it."

The two boys dove back into the kiss, forgetting about all their friends and their teacher. Puck's warm hands found their way between Kurt's cold shoulder blades, and Kurt's soft hands found their way onto Puck's upper back.

It felt so good that Kurt didn't want to stop, even as he heard someone clear their throat. But he pulled back when he realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. He tried to take in all their expressions at once. Mercedes looked utterly surprised, Rachel looked horrified, Finn looked like he was going to faint, Santana was frozen in an expression of disbelief, Mr. Schue was obviously uncomfortable, and Puck... Puck was staring at Kurt with a million and one emotions showing in his dark brown eyes. Surprise, happiness, confusion, horror, love, fear- wait, _love?_

"I... um..." Kurt was at a loss for words. He noticed that Puck turned his head and glared at the floor. The countertenor swallowed uncomfortably.

He needed to sort out his own feelings before anyone else's. Kurt could feel tons of emotions swirling around inside his stomach, but the one that surfaced first was desire. Kurt had a strong desire to kiss Puck again.

Kurt tried to search for more feelings, but he couldn't get the pure _desire _out of his head. There were many emotions he had felt towards Noah Puckerman before, but desire was never one of them.

Kurt decided to deal with the desire the only way he knew how- act on it. The countertenor reached his hand out and touched Puck's- no, Noah's- face gently. The muscular boy looked up and their eyes met. Kurt brushed his fingers across Noah's cheek and leaned forward slightly so their lips brushed. It was barely a kiss, but it was something.

"I think I love you," Noah murmured.

"I think I love you, too," Kurt breathed in response. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with the realization that the entire Glee club was gaping at them. With that thought, Kurt leaped up and raced out of the room with record speed.

That set things into motion. As soon as Kurt ran out, the choir room erupted into noise. Kurt couldn't hear what they were saying, but he just kept running until he entered the ladies' restroom and collapsed on the floor. He just sat there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

One thought remained in the spotlight of his mind: _I love Noah Puckerman._ Kurt kept repeating those four words to himself, trying to let it sink in. He was in love. With Puck. Kurt was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear a door open and swing closed.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. A _very_ familiar voice.

"Listen, Noah," Kurt began, looking up to see the boy sitting beside him on the floor of the girls' bathroom. "I... I understand if that didn't mean to you what it meant to me," he finally managed to say. Noah looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" the Mohawked boy replied, eyes wide. "That... that was _amazing_. Is it... Is it silly for me to want _so badly _to be your boyfriend now?"

Kurt smiled and took Noah's hand. "No," he responded. "No, because if it was, I'd be just as silly." He leaned over and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's nose. "I don't know about you, but I don't really want to go back in there," he said quietly.

Noah grinned. "How about I take you out to Breadstix? I mean, if we're, like, boyfriends now, I should take you out on a date, right?" he asked. When Kurt nodded, he continued, "We can skip school tomorrow. Today's Thursday, so missing Friday won't be too big of a deal. We can hang out at the park and just talk. Let the school confront us on Monday."

Kurt giggled at Noah's suggestion. "Sounds like you'll be a bad influence on me," he joked.

Noah wrapped the thinner boy in a hug. "Mmmhmm," he murmured. He stood up, pulling Kurt up with him. "Now, let's go get some food. I'm starving."

With that, the two boys walked to Kurt's car. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out together, laughing together, and being loved by each other.

**A/N: I'm too tired right now to go translate the French (which I got off Google translate). Sorry about that.**

**Wow, I'm on a roll with finally posting all the stories I've kept in my documents for so long. Review? It'd mean a lot to me.**


End file.
